


Whispers Of Smoke

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Stiles and Derek get high and have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Of Smoke

Stiles is slick with sweat and cum as he laid side by side with Derek. His fingers were loosely curled around Derek's and his head was resting on Derek's equally sweaty shoulder. He closed his eyes, preserving the moment. Just like every time that he and Derek have sex, he wanted to remember it always. Derek moved like he was about to get up but Stiles pulled him back down.

  
\ "I'll get it." He said, getting up to go to the bathroom for a washcloth. He's got the worst of it on his abdomen anyway. Once in the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and smiled at his reflection. The night was far from over, he decided.  
Grabbing a washcloth and wetting it, he cleaned up his stomach and walked back into the bedroom. Stiles chose to forgo sitting in his spot and opted for sitting in Derek's lap. Derek raised an eyebrow to which Stiles merely smiled a small smile and cleaned Derek up.

  
"So, I have a thing I want to try." Stiles said, throwing the washcloth off to the side. Derek loosely wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist.

  
"Is it a sex thing? Because I thought we already made a list of things we want to try."

  
"No, I was thinking more of a life experience thing." Derek doesn't say anything so Stiles takes that as a sign to continue. He reached for his bag that laid next to the bed. He pulled out a small baggie that held what looked to be a cigar.

  
"I've smoked cigars, Stiles. It's hardly a life experience." Stiles smiles coyly, like he's withholding a secret.

  
"This isn't a cigar. This is a blunt." Derek's eyebrows go way up at this. Stiles pulled out a small blue Bic lighter, fiddling with it as he waited for Derek to say something.  
"I...guess this is something we could try."

  
Stiles' face lit up. He pressed a quick kiss to Derek's lips before pulling away to open the baggie. He took the blunt between his fingers and took the lighter with the other hand. He licked his lips and pressed the blunt between them. Derek watched with curious eyes as Stiles flicked the lighter on and brought the flame to the tip of the blunt. He breathes in and the smoke is everywhere inside of him. Pawing at his throat, licking at his lungs. He takes a deep breath, letting it fill him before blowing the smoke back out, away from Derek's face. Stiles slides off of Derek, choosing to curl up at his side. He passes the blunt to Derek, who copies what Stiles did. His throat burns but he manages and blows the smoke out towards the ceiling.

  
"Tastes weird." Derek observes. Stiles chuckles.

  
"It's not supposed to taste like roses, Derek."

  
Derek rolled his eyes and passed the blunt back to Stiles. They go back and forth for a while until the blunt is barely a nub. There's maybe one hit left so Stiles takes it between his lips and inhales. He hooks his hands underneath Derek's jaw and presses their lips together and blows the smoke into Derek's mouth. It curls inside of him, making him warm and light. Derek lets it fills his lungs before blowing it back out. It's a very intimate action and the world feels slightly of kilter. Stiles straddles Derek's waist and puts his arms loosely around his neck. Derek looks at Stiles with half-lidded eyes. He can't focus on the color but he sure can feel Stile's gaze. Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's nose, to his forehead. He presses a kiss to his brow, smoothing it from it's quirked position. Finally, he presses a kiss to his lips. A chaste one, hardly a peck, but the whole atmosphere changes. It gets brighter and Derek can feel the warmth in his toes, Stiles can feel it in the pit of his belly. Every touch lingers on the skin for seconds afterward. Derek runs his fingertips down Stiles' back, loving the way the muscles jump under his touch. Stiles shivers and continues his series of kisses. He presses a soft, wet kiss to the juncture of Derek's neck and shoulder. His teeth scrape there lightly, no point in making hickies. They heal too fast anyway. Derek's hand's wonder past his back to his waist, his thumbs rubbing the soft patch of skin where his hips meet his legs.

  
"Stiles, I think we're high." Derek says, slowly, like the words are taking longer to form in his mouth. Stiles giggles, honest to God giggles.

  
"What was you're first guess?" He murmurs against the hot skin of Derek's neck. He licks a long stripe from his collarbone to his jaw, nibbling at the skin underneath. He sucks lightly at his Adam's apple and Derek subconsciously thrusts up. They're both hard. Stiles is leaking pre-cum onto Derek's abdomen and Derek is rutting lightly into the crack of Stiles' ass. Everything feels slowed down, like they're underwater. Derek's hands wander again, this time coming to cup Stile's ass, spreading them. His cock catches on Stiles' hole and Stiles hisses in pleasure. Derek fits in a finger and then another, easily. Stiles is still very open from earlier. He's rocking against Derek's fingers, searching for more. Derek doesn't disappoint. He curls his fingers just as he adds a third and this has Stiles howling.

  
"Fuck, Derek. Please." He moans into Derek's shoulder. Derek nods and lines his cock with Stiles' hole. His hands rest on Stiles' hips but he's not really controlling them. Stiles eases down until his body connects with Derek's. He gasps because the sensation is nothing like before. He feels like it's too much and not enough at the same time. His senses are dulled but also extremely heightened. Derek can't even believe the tightness surrounding his cock. The silky smooth heat is almost enough to make him cum right then and there but he controls himself.

  
"God, Stiles. Tell me I can move." He says desperately. Stiles responds by rising up and dropping back down onto Derek's cock. Derek moans, gripping Stiles' hip tighter. He thrusts in all the way, barely pulling out before thrusting back in. Each thrust his Stiles' prostate which left him keening. Every sensation was a little more that he was used to. The build-up was incredibly slow, they may have been fucking for hours, from how slow it felt. The room, and their minds, were hazy. Without even realizing it, they were cumming. It was intense and felt like they were filling their bodies to the seams. As soon as Stiles came down he surged foreward and kissed Derek hard on the mouth. He licked at the seam of his lips before gaining entrance. He tastes Derek's mouth, loving the way he could almost feel the smoke inside. When he pulled away Derek smiled.

  
"I guess you could say this was a good life experience."


End file.
